banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Mingy Jongo
Mingy Jongo is the boss of Cloud Cuckooland and a robot bounty hunter who resembles Mumbo Jumbo, hired by Gruntilda to destroy Banjo and Kazooie. In Cloud Cuckooland, there are two Mumbo Skulls; one is blue and one is red. Mingy Jongo resides in the skull that contains a Jinjo, whereas Mumbo Jumbo is located in the skull that contains a Minjo. The boss fight automatically starts as soon as Banjo approaches what appears to be a sleeping Mumbo Jumbo. As Mumbo wakes up, he says he has a surprise for the bear and bird, though Banjo doesn't seem to notice the difference in Mumbo's speech (the fake Mumbo introduces himself by saying "Hello Banjo", which is odd as the real Mumbo never refers to Banjo and Kazooie by name but always calls them "bear" and "bird"). Banjo walks up close to the fake Mumbo Jumbo only to be blasted away (which does actually take away one Honeycomb of life) and the exit is locked. As Banjo and Kazooie attack him, most of his Mumbo skin comes off to reveal a shiny silver robot with evil, red eyes. He attacks with a long-range bolt spell, which can home in on Banjo if it gets close enough. After four hits, he will begin to immediately teleport away from Banjo during his attacks, stopping after every fourth attack for a couple of seconds, allowing the bear and bird an opportunity to strike at him. After he has been defeated, he will explode and a Jiggy will appear on his chair. Quotes Opening sequence: *'Mingy Jongo (disguised as Mumbo):' Hello, Banjo. Mumbo has big surprise for you. *'Banjo:' Oooh, I like surprises... (gets zapped) *'Mingy Jongo:' Har-har-harrr! Foolish bear, you fell straight into my trap! I'm not that pathetic shaman you think I am! I'm Mingy Jongo and your worthless quest ends here... *''(ramp leading to the exit closes)'' *'Mingy Jongo:' As you see, there's no escape and resistance is futile! First hitpoint: *'Mingy Jongo: '''Bzzarrgh! My elaborate disguise is ruined, revealing my evil cybotic-ness! If Banjo and Kazooie win the battle: *'Mingy Jongo: 'Bzzarrgh! I calculate my chances of stopping you are now minimal... If Banjo and Kazooie lose the battle, and then return: *'Mingy Jongo: 'Foolish bear, why do you return? A few more shocks from my stick seem necessary... Trivia *The duo can get defeated during the cutscene if they approach him with only one honeycomb (without the HONEYBACK cheat activated). *Mingy Jongo is the only world boss whose music is not a remix of their world's music. Instead, it is a remix of Mumbo's theme song. *It can be considered odd that Mingy Jongo is sleeping before being approached by Banjo and Kazooie, as he is a robot. *If Mingy Jongo is approached while the player is playing as Mumbo Jumbo, Banjo or Kazooie alone, or the Bee transformation, he will not wake up and, despite being asleep, will cause damage to the player when touched. The same applies if you have lost to him, in which he will stand in front of his chair laughing until Banjo and Kazooie arrive. *Mingy Jongo's appearance may have been based on the ''Terminator series. *There is a glitch which Mingy Jongo doesn't attack and instead just stands in one place and laughs until Banjo attacks him. *The area in which Mingy Jongo is fought is the smallest boss fight area. *Between the name and being a robotic impersonation, he bears many resemblances to a Minjo. ** Ironically, the real Jinjo will appear in fake Mingy's skull, while the fake Minjo will appear in the real Mumbo's skull. *At the end of his speech he says "resistance is futile", which may be a Star Trek reference. *His name may come from the word 'mingy', which means 'mean and stingy'. Or it could come from the slang word 'ming', 'to be unattractive' or 'to be foul smelling'. It may also be in reference to Mingella's nickname (which could also stem from the slang word 'ming'), signifying that she may have built him. Also, Mingy Jongo's name begins with the same letters as mumbo jumbo ( Mumbo begins with M, so does Mingy. Same with the J, jumbo and Jongo both begin with J.) *Although Mingy Jongo was hired to execute Banjo and Kazooie, it isn't specified or implied that Grunty was the one who hired him. *The torches in his skull are not lit, which is different from all the real Mumbo Skulls that do have lit torches. ** This is because the top of the torches is where he can appear to attack. *The skulls that Mingy Jongo and Mumbo Jumbo are in in Cloud Cukooland are randomized each time the game is played. For example, if Mingy is found in the pink skull in one saved game file, he might be found in the blue skull in another. *He is the only boss in the game to actually die, never to be seen again. *If the player enter's Mingy's skull prior to defeating him, no text appears on the screen, which is something that usually happens when the player enters an area. If the player reenters this skull after defeating him, the text "Mumbo's Skull" will show up, despite it not actually being Mumbo's real skull and just an evil replica of one. *Mingy will be sleeping when the player first enters his skull, which is a hint that it is his skull as the real Mumbo will only be sleeping when the player enters his skull at the beginning of the game, but afterward, he's always awake. *It is not possible to fight Mingy Jongo as Banjo or Kazooie alone, as Mumbo, or as a transformation, by using a Gameshark Code, even during the replay section, as he is only programmed to wake up to Banjo and Kazooie together, but not for everyone else. If the player is defeated without Mingy waking up, Mumbo's talk icon will be used for when he asks "Do you want to play again?", likely because Mumbo's head icon was programmed to play first during the fight. **If the player uses a Gameshark code to get Banjo by himself into this boss fight, Banjo will act as if Kazooie is there and the player can do most moves as if Kazooie is still there except for the Egg Aim, Beak Buster, and Flip Flap. Regardless, Mingy still will not wake up. Names in Other Languages Gallery Image:Bt_mingy_jongo.png|Mingy Jongo in the Banjo-Tooie Character Parade. Image:Tooie_splendid2.jpg|Mingy Jongo in XBLA's Splendid Dashboard theme. Mingy Jongo Speaking.gif|Mingy Jongo speaking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mingy_Jongo_Speaking.gif Mingy Jongo Blinking.gif|Mingy Jongo blinking|link=http://banjokazooie.wikia.com/wiki/File:Mingy_Jongo_Blinking.gif de:Mingy Jongo Category:Bosses Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males Category:Trivia Category:Robots